supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Expression Sorcery
Expression is a dark form of Castic magic and draws on power from Emotions; mainly pain from others around. users with Expression are granted immense power and is considered the most powerful witch or witches in the multiverse; even strong enough to stand up to the cosmic beings or God or The Darkness themselves. The only user and the embodiment of Expression is Jade Ana Durpi and are considered soul-mates. This means that even if the universe tries to pull them apart; they would come back somehow. Even though expression isn't a living thing, it does seem to manipulate its host. The only way t destroy expression is an Expression Triangle and exposing it outside of the host. The Blackest Black Magic Expression is a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that supposedly draws on energy that is so malicious it would demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. Unlike other Sorcery, Expression is a dark form of magic known as Castic Magic. It isn’t good or bad, depending on the host’s use for it. Expression draws it’s name from its meaning, which allows the host to express their power and not have it monitored by nature or anything else like it. Origin to the druids The Origin of Expression is unknown but the druid community, who are the knowledge seeks of the supernatural, believes it came from another Universe, since such power cannot exist on this plane. And they believe the only way someone can get Expression, is through Human Sacrifices on a normal level, which only druids can do and though Casters; witches who draw power from Emotions. The Druids also believed that Expression is called upon by the special needs, of Human Sacrifice. In order to call upon Expression, to them, you have to sacrifice a group of five humans that are connected to the Sacrificer, via Friends, Family, Lovers… Since the power isn’t suppose to exist in this world, many believe it’s difficult to call upon it. Though, after the Incident with Jade Ana Dupri, they recalculated their results. They found out that their studies were right. There are four key elements the person needs to call upon the dark Sorcery. Four elements to call upon the Dark One. You need to be a Caster. Casters are key elements in human sacrifices for the Universe, and needs to do it to keep their environment strong. Only reason Expression hasn’t consumed them is because the second and third Element. Two. You need to sacrifice a large amount of people to actually draw the darkness here. They believe that a group of five would call upon the darkness, and seven other sacrifices would bind the power to the host. After then, the host could kill anyone, connected to them or not. Three. They have to be connected to the Sacrificer. Sacrificing twelve normal human souls isn’t powerful enough than sacrificing twelve that have enormous amounts of emotion and meaning to the Sacrificer’s Soul and Spirit and mind. Four. It has to be done with Wisoak/Castic magic. Wisoak magic is magic that only Druids have. It has to be done with Wisoak magic because it’s magic grows more powerful with each human sacrifice it makes. It’ll make the bond between that magic and Expression greater for the host. More Than Just Sorcery Even though Expression is a form of magic, it isn’t considered one. Expression is more powerful than any powers, mutants or others. Though it can be harmed by magic, it’s power can overcome any spell. The host of Expression, which is only two members, is immune to toxins, curses, and spells bounded weapons. Since Expression isn’t anchored and is a biased type of power, It can cast any type of spell it wants with ease, as long as it doesn’t overpower the darkness itself. To get rid of someone with Expression seems virtually impossible, because it is. Once Expressions enters the world, it cannot be removed, but, it can be drained. In order to get Expression drained from the user, s/he must perform a spell big enough to drain the Expression from their body. Once that happens, they’ll turn into savages, hunting and looking for someone to kill. Those who weld it, feels it Anyone with Expression is the most powerful being in the universe. And there is only one being who had/has Expression on earth or on this plane; Jade Ana Dupri, who accidently gained expression though killing her best friends at a birthday bonfire. Expression Triangle An Expression Triangle is the combination of three brutal massacres that happen at separate equidistant locations. These massacres mark the Earth with power and can be used as focus points for witches who practice Expression. However, focusing this much power causes the weather to become violent, creating windstorms and thunderstorms, and causing power outages in the area encompassing the triangle. Now, upon activating the final focus point using Expression, the witch in question can then begin to channel the immense mystical energy from three locations. When inside the triangle, any and all Magic, including Expression is cancelled out. Killing said user of Expression will cause Expression to manifest inside the triangle until it finds another host, but while it doesnt have a host, Expression's physical form can be destoryed. If the Expression user is killed and the Expression triangle falls, Expression will grow out of control and wild with seconds and kill any and all living things within the multiverse in minuets. Powers Expression doesn't require verbal spells for a witch to use, as it's already pre-existing powers simply needing to be tapped into. * The only exception to this is when Expression is combined with other forms of magic that require verbal spells.